


Apprehend

by micehell



Series: ROTJ retelling [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would learn to accept eventually, learn to call Vader master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprehend

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I thought for two reasons. 1) 'cause I kept trying to kill all the melodrama and stuff, figuring it was just the hormonal imbalance, apparently forgetting that I'm inherently a kinky bitch -- see warning if you don't understand. ;) And, 2), it turns out that apparently each of the stories is going to be from a different character's POV. I didn't know that when I started, but I figured it out when I was originally writing this from Han's POV and it kept not working. The next bit is from his POV, and he and Vader might have more than one, but all the others should have at least one, as I've written bits of all of them, sadly enough. ;)
> 
> Also, it turns out that this is set after [Interstice](http://micehell.livejournal.com/77611.html) and [Release](http://micehell.livejournal.com/44910.html). I didn't know that either, which probably says something bad about me -- potentially incipient schizophrenia or something -- but that's hardly that surprising, really. You do not have to have read or remember reading either of those stories, 'cause it's very apparent what happened, so that's just to tell some of you why parts of this might seem familiar.

Apprehend ( _verb_ ), to seize, to learn, to anticipate (especially with fear), to master.

~*~

"You have learned much, young one." And he had, considering the time he'd been given. But it wasn't enough, son of his or not. Experience, _control_ , meant more than raw strength. Obi-Wan had taught him that.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Skywalker wasn't really all that surprising, certainly nothing that Vader couldn't have dealt with easily. Except. Except for the distraction that kept drawing his mind away from the here and now to what was going on in a cell somewhere deep inside Cloud City. Vader shook his head as Skywalker slipped past his guard for a moment. This would not do. His master would be disappointed in his lack of concentration, and there was something to be said for the fact that that held true regardless of which master he meant.

Vader augmented his counterblow with a swipe of the Force, driving Skywalker to the ground. He scrambled to get back up, to get away, wide eyes trying to keep Vader in sight, his mask of surety broken. Skill or not, the fear on the boy's face said he understood he was overmatched, was seeing his own death looming. But Vader didn't need to kill him, didn't want to. If Obi-Wan hadn't stolen him away, this child would have been his. Would have been a son to be proud of. Still might be. "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker."

"No." Softly spoken, but full of defiance.

And echoing through the Force with its truth. Vader hesitated, confused in a way he hadn't been in years. In a way he hadn't been until he faced Solo across a table and felt… something. There was another echo, of pain, in the back of his mind where only his own thoughts had been before. His troopers might be showing a little more enthusiasm for their task than he'd meant for them to. If they'd done more than he'd said… he shook the thought off. Here and now, he told himself, and the fact that he could hear Obi-Wan's voice saying it only added to his confusion.

He slashed his saber down at the boy's head, knowing Skywalker would counter it, thinking about what he was doing. He'd been sure he'd seen Skywalker's destiny, like he'd seen so many things before. Like he had Padme's love, his mother's death. The Republic's fall, his own. Obi-Wan's death. But he 'd never seen enough, never seen what those things would cost him. Maybe… Vader hissed, a phantom pain flaring in his mind. He awkwardly felt along the bond he had no experience with, following it to its source, feeling the whisper of bruises, the sharp sting of a broken bone. Anger, confusion, stubbornness, an arrogant surety that luck would change eventually. Alien feelings, a stranger's thoughts, and more familiar than anyone else had ever been.

Skywalker hesitated for a moment, affected by Vader's confusion, looking for the trap, and it allowed Vader time to focus, time to cycle the door under Skywalker's feet, drop him down to the fate he'd once intended for Solo. He could deal with Skywalker later, when things were more settled. Vader had other things to attend to now.

He strode away, long legs and the alien tug on his mind calling for speed, but he faltered when a touch of Force let him know that Skywalker had avoided the trap. That he had more control than he'd shown to Vader. It was interesting, and Vader almost went after him. But Skywalker had been right, Vader wrong, as hard as that was to believe. Whatever he'd seen before, the future had changed, uncertain now, just like Yoda's favorite caution had always warned him. But Vader still held someone's destiny, still had a weapon that could help him strike the Emperor down. It just wasn't in Skywalker.

He followed the link in his head, tracing down his new padawan. He'd never bonded before, Obi-Wan's mind too damaged by how his own training bond had ended to fully form one again, and Vader was almost amused to be reduced to the level of a student once again. He'd never suffered it well the first time. But he would learn how to use the bond. He would learn how to control it. How to control the willful mind on the other end. His troopers had already started the process, beating some of the cockiness out of the young pirate.

Vader entered the small, cold cell, sending the troopers away with just his presence. He surveyed their work, the red of forming bruises dotting the bare chest where the shirt had torn, blood and swelling marring the smirk that Solo was trying give, even though Vader could feel the fear that it masked. The right hand was already swollen and dark from the break, purpling shadows of the fingers that had tried to hold it captive swelling with the flesh.

Solo had put up quite a fight. Vader smiled, pleased by the fire in his student. It would serve him well, once Vader gave it direction. It wouldn't be easy to break the man. He'd already shown how strong his will was in Vader's experiment before, resisting the impulses that had been placed in his mind even when they were something he enjoyed, something pleasurable. He reminded Vader of Obi-Wan -- the Obi-Wan from Anakin's memories, anyway: young, strong, arrogant, stubborn.

Attractive. Even with bruises mottling his face, the long, clean lines of it showed through. Just like Obi-Wan's had shown through the unfortunate moustache, the bad hair choices. Anakin had loved Padme from the moment he saw her, loved her beyond reason, but even with that, he hadn't been immune to the allure of his master. Wasn't immune to the allure of the man before him now, trying to hide his growing fear behind a lopsided smile as Vader simply stared at him, both of them waiting to see what would give.

Vader remembered what Obi-Wan's face had looked like as he drove into him, as he finally killed the Anakin who lived in his master's memories. As he finally taught Obi-Wan who was the stronger of the two. Who was the master.

It was a crude training technique, certainly, but it would knock a little of the arrogance out of his student. And it would teach Solo what he'd taught his master, break him as he'd broken Obi-Wan. He'd let Obi-Wan go afterwards, let him slide away into the night, into the false safety of obscurity. Solo he'd keep, though. Train him as he'd been trained, by both his masters. And one day his student would face Obi-Wan's. Another destiny he could see. It would be a shame to lose Skywalker, to lose another part of Padme, a part of himself when he had so few left, but if Skywalker wouldn't join him, he couldn't be left free for the Emperor to use.

Behind his mask, Vader could feel lips long unused to such movement slide into a grin, and for a moment he allowed memory to have him, let himself feel human again. Just for a moment, though, before Vader was in control once more, pushing the memories back. The past was dead, the future coming. Now was the time for this.

Drawing the Force around him, he gave up waiting, surprising Solo with the speed of his movement after holding still for so long. There wasn't much in the cell, just a tiny sanitation facility in one corner, a small pallet in another, little room between. Certainly not enough for Solo to evade the invisible hands that slammed him back into the wall, the pulled his pants down to his knees, pushed his knees up to his chest. Not enough to evade the very visible hands, leather gloves gripping hard against leather boots, spreading the legs as wide as constricting cloth would allow, as Vader thrust into him. But it didn't stop Solo from trying.

Vader left the hands unrestrained, let Solo strike out at him, amused that he used even the broken one in his bid for freedom. Vader's armor protected him, few nerves in his body undamaged enough to feel anything but pressure from the fists, anyway, though the pressure around his cock translated to pleasure well. He didn't smile again, not even when Solo screamed, but he couldn't stop the words -- _You will learn to accept me as you master, you will learn_ \-- couldn't stop them -- _Poor, foolish Obi-Wan, always missing what was right in front of him, so intent on one prize, he couldn't see the other_ \-- wouldn't stop them -- _Oh, you are just like him, so tight, so strong, always resisting, but I will win in the end_ \-- as he came to rest in the still struggling body before him, "So long since I felt this, so long since I felt anything," spilling from him like release.

He could feel the bond between them, feel Solo trying to pull away from that intrusion, too. He'd learn to accept eventually, learn to call Vader master. In the meantime, there were other things to teach him, and Vader spun that strange connection between them out, as thin as thought, as strong as his will, tying Solo to him. Binding him.

Binding them both.

/this story


End file.
